


Less than one blow.

by kei_rin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kei_rin/pseuds/kei_rin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can take you apart with one blow." "I can take you apart with less than that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Less than one blow.

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Less than one blow.  
> Part: 1/1  
> Author: Kei_rin (aka Cay) compliment  
> Fandom: Merlin (BBC)  
> Pairing: Arthur/Merlin  
> Rating: NC-17   
> Warnings: Apparently I will write smut for this fandom and lots of it.   
> Spoilers: None really. I took the summary from lines out of episode one: The Dragons Call, but I don’t think they were meant the way I’m using them. Oh, no spoilers for episode 1 here either, or any episode in the series.  
> Summary: "I can take you apart with one blow." "I can take you apart with less than that."  
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this little fic.  
> A/N: I blame this fanvid: http://uk.youtube.com/watch?v=B8XQdD56UA4&feature=related Thank you to cruaich for the beta job.

Arthur threw his head back against the wall, but didn’t notice the pain, as the pleasure coming from other sources was far greater. The incongruity of Merlin on his knees between Arthur’s spread legs, still fully clothed (well almost fully clothed; his neckerchief was on the ground nearer to the bed) while Arthur himself was completely naked, was enough to make Arthur’s breath catch. Add to that what Merlin was doing with his mouth, and Arthur was unraveling right there against the wall of his own chambers. 

Merlin’s hands were bracketing Arthur’s hips, rubbing them in soothing circles that were doing nothing to calm Arthur’s racing heart, because Merlin’s mouth; oh that wide, smiling, perfect mouth; was doing everything it could to see to it that Arthur wouldn’t be able to think of anything beyond the pleasure he was feeling. One hand came around the inside of Arthur’s thigh and cupped his balls, massaging them gently. Arthur, unable to help himself, bucked a little at that, but Merlin wasn’t thrown by the movement and just used his other hand to push Arthur back a little while he continued this slow, pleasurable act of torture. 

One of Merlin’s long fingers came up a little farther back and pressed against the tightly closed muscles there, causing the most intense spasm of absolute delight yet. "Merlin!" Arthur gasped, as his normally very sturdy legs threatened to give way. He couldn’t gather his thoughts to say anything more, but if Merlin kept that up he wouldn’t last much longer. Though, he wasn’t sure if he wanted Merlin to continue with that, or to pull back so that he could prolong the sensation; but Merlin wasn’t giving Arthur the time to put his thoughts into words, let alone decide on anything. He looked up at Arthur, caught his eyes, and added more pressure. 

Arthur was entranced by Merlin’s eyes staring up at him; his thoughts clouded over with lust and he would have sworn he forgot how to breathe for a second, until a swipe of Merlin’s tongue at his cock, and the feeling of Merlin humming around him, reminded him to draw breath.

Arthur moaned, closing his eyes and hitting his head against the stone wall again. The wonderful suction stopped, and hands fell away. The whisper of cloth and the feeling of Merlin standing up so close to him brought him out of the haze of pleasure. His eyes flew open, but before he could say anything Merlin took his hand and pulled him towards the bed. 

"Come on. Let’s move this to the bed before you hurt your head." Merlin’s wide easy smile was in place, but he had a gleam in his eyes that spoke of lust, and another emotion that would go unnamed for now. 

Arthur could only stare for a moment, then follow Merlin’s lead. He half thought the wild question, "What are you doing to me?" but found he didn’t need to ask. He knew the answer, as Merlin laid him down on the soft sheets and shrugged out of his shirt, revealing his lean frame. Merlin was taking him apart, but he knew that before all this was over, he would put him back together again.


End file.
